


Demonic Times

by TheTruthRemains



Series: Tumblr Scribbles & Requests [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Demons, Dubious Consent, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthRemains/pseuds/TheTruthRemains
Summary: Transformers Demon AU with Ratchet yearning to be with you while you're with Rodimus





	Demonic Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was a continuation to a tumblr user @cybertronianrecords Demon AU but since they have deleted their tumblr I can't link it ;_;

  
You don’t really know how it got to this point.  
  
At first, the session was going Rodimus well, was excited after another win and was just as boisterous as he always is. It was relaxing with laughter, finger tracings, and light kisses. But after a while, those light kisses turned to bites, finger tracing turned to bone breaking grips and only throaty grunts filled the room.  
  
You ignored it, thinking Rodimus was just getting too into it and he would eventually snap out of it. But after what feels like an hour passes by and he still hasn’t slowed down you started to worry. You start asking him to slow down that it was too much and you needed a break. But he was still rocking into you at a merciless pace his body burning a bright red.  
  
An itch started to spread across your body you had the urge to scratch till your skin ripped off. You looked down at your legs wrapped around Rodimus hips and see bruises & blisters forming. Your skin felt like it was on fire, your tears from the pain evaporated from the heat in the room.  
  
In a desperate attempt to get his attention you started to scream and beg him to stop. Whether he purposely ignored, you was still up in the air but he continued.  
  
In a last-ditch effort, you took some of the blood dripping from the blisters of your arm and drew a summoning circle on your skin. Please work, please work, please work you silently begged. You whispered a chant than the room filled with a bright light. An overwhelming feeling of relief surged through you as you fell unconscious.  
  
Ratchet groaned when the light dimmed letting out a rant “You can’t just summon me all the time to heal you dammit! I have patients to take care of, personal business to han-”. Ratchet froze when he looked over and saw a shocked Rodimus over your unconscious body.  
  
“Get off of them!” Ratchet shouts shoving Rodimus out of the way to look at you.  
  
“What the hell Ratchet? Why are you here?” Rodimus retorts grabbing Ratchet’s arm.  
  
“Do you not see what you’ve done to them?!”. Ratchet grabs Rodimus by his chin to have him look at you properly.  
  
Rodimus bright red and orange glow turned dull looking at your unconscious state. Your unconscious body was a mixture of purple and black spots with blisters and cut marks littered across your exposed skin. Did he… Did he kill you?  
  
Ratchet carefully positioned you in his arms and started to walk towards the door. “I need to see the extent of their injuries I’ll be taking them to the med lab”  
  
“Are they going to be okay?” Rodimus asked anxiously.  
  
Ratchet stopped but did not turn around. “I’m not too sure with injuries that you caused… I’ll have to ask First Aid and Velocity to assist me.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to do this I just... I love them so much I don’t what happened.”  
  
“You’re not the only one who loves them Rodimus” Ratchet mutters angrily. “They’ve summoned me countless times to heal your injuries and it pains me to do it every time... To see the person, I love.”  
  
Ratchet finally turns to look at Rodimus with a face of disgust. “But this was the last straw I can’t just sit back idly and let this continue. If they fully heal from this and you even think of touching them again I will kill you. I don’t care about your position as co-captain or your friendship with Drift I want you to stay away from them, understood?”  
  
Ratchet took the deafening silence as a yes and carried you out holding you close to his body.  
  



End file.
